1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed material holding device for receiving printed sheet printed material and a printer with the printed material holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers include a main body and a printed material tray secured to the main body. The printed material tray is located outside of the main body. However, the printed material tray cannot be removed from the main body. Therefore, it is inconvenient to relocate the printer.